Gogeta (SSGSS)/Move List
Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 720 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Does two quick jabs. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Does a mid-level gut punch that knocks the opponent in the air. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = Stand |description-3 = Jumps forward and does a double axe handle. On hit or block, Gogeta somersaults behind the opponent. Counts as an air-attack. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Does an upward kick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Turns around to elbow the opponent in their face and then spin kick them away. If there's a fair distance in between Gogeta in his opponent, he warps forward before the first attack. }} |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a Kamehameha forward. Deals one hit. }} |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Does a sliding low kick. Has longer startup than most other character's but much more range. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Leaps forward and does a corkscrew dropkick with very long range. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Does a leaping uppercut that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Jumps and fires a Galick Gun downward. Much like Kamehameha, the projectile deals one hit. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Does a leaping diagonal kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Throws a punch at a downward angle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand, Stand, Stand |description-1 = Does three quick kicks at a downward, upward, middle angle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Does a charging kick that causes a wallbounce. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a Kamehameha in midair. Functions similarly to the grounded version. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Does a diagonal kick while speeding down towards the ground. Causes a sliding knockdown. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a Galick Gun downward. Functions similarly to the grounded version. }} Special Moves (Air OK) |damage-a1 = 500 |type-a1 = Physical |guard-a1 = All |description-a1 = Travels nearly half the screen. |input-a2 = (Air OK) |damage-a2 = 700 |type-a2 = Physical |guard-a2 = All |description-a2 = Reels back before attacking. Travels further and deals more damage, but contains more startup lag. |input-a3 = (Air OK) |damage-a3 = 2260 |type-a3 = Physical |guard-a3 = All |description-a3 = The knee attack travels nearly as far as the M variant. On either a hit, block, or reflect, Gogeta automatically performs the three-hit combo. If the third hit connects, Gogeta performs an acrobatic spin kick that switches sides and causes a big wallbounce and has Smash properties. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. |image-b = |description-b = Performs a jumping knee attack. |input-b1 = |damage-b1 = 650 |type-b1 = Physical |guard-b1 = All |description-b1 = The attack leaves the opponent on the ground. |input-b2 = |damage-b2 = 700 |type-b2 = Physical |guard-b2 = All |description-b2 = The attack lifts the opponent into the air. Deals more damage, but has more startup. |input-b3 = |damage-b3 = 1180 |type-b3 = Physical |guard-b3 = All |description-b3 = Functions exactly the same as the variant of the third input seen below. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. |image-c = |description-c = Does an axe-kick. Gogeta automatically faces the opponent when inputting the attack. |input-c1 = |damage-c1 = 850 |type-c1 = Physical |guard-c1 = All |description-c1 = On smash hit, the kick deals small sliding knockdown. |input-c2 = |damage-c2 = 900 |type-c2 = Physical |guard-c2 = All |description-c2 = The kick causes a ground bounce, with the Smash hit adding sliding knockdown. The attack hits below Gogeta. Deals more damage but with more startup. |input-c3 = |damage-c3 = 1180 |type-c3 = Physical |guard-c3 = All |description-c3 = Kicks the opponent and then appears behind them and performs an acrobatic spin kick. The attack switches sides and causes a wallbounce. This variant has the quickest startup and deals the most damage. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 960 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Invulnerable to air attacks. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1270 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Travels sightly further than the variant and has an additional attack where Gogeta sends the opponent flying with a roundhouse kick. It does have more startup lag. Invulnerable to all attacks. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1350 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = A rush attack where Gogeta elbows the opponent, lifts them behind himself, and then spins and knocks them away with a kick. Switches sides on hit. Invulnerable to all attacks. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. |input-4 = (in air) |damage-4 = 1480 |type-4 = Physical |guard-4 = All |description-4 = Functions similarly to the variant, but is faster with Gogeta delivering the final kick behind the opponent, switching sides. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1498 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All, Stand |description-1 = Creates two doubles, with the two in the back preparing a Kamehameha and the one in front charging a Galick Gun. On hit, Gogeta follows-up with an overhead downward kick from above the enemy. It should be noted when this move is blocked, the downward kick can be countered when using the Galick Gun variant. When used in the air, Gogeta teleports down a short distance beforehand, almost touching the ground when used in a full hop. Both Kamehamehas are fired forward while the Galick Gun is fired downward. Only one of the Gogetas will fire the blast, which can be determined by inputting or before the attack. Holding down performs a feint, but Gogeta can still determine where he appears. }} |damage-1 = 1188 |type-1 = Throw |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Gogeta delivers a full-screen unseen blow and on hit, delivers multiple invisible attacks before appearing behind the opponent. The first his is treated as a grab, meaning it's unblockable, and the move switches sides on hit. Cannot follow-up with an assist or any normal attacks. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 760 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Does a charging side kick that causes a very strong wall bounce. }} Super Attacks |damage-1 = 2018 |guard-1 =All |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |description-1 = Charges two energy spheres in both hands and throws them forward. On hit, Gogeta unleashes a barrages of energy spheres that generates a large explosion. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 2380 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |description-1 = Fires a barrage of energy beams downward. On hit, Gogeta jumps into the sky and unleashes a second enormous barrage of energy beams down at the opponent. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 2354 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |description-1 = Fires a large blue and black energy beam forward. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} Meteor Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 4354 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Rush |description-1 = Charges up his aura and does a charging punch. On hit, Gogeta charges at the opponent and unleashes another punch and then flip kicks them upwards. He then raises both arms upward, unleashing a brilliant blue and yellow burst. Consumes three Ki gauges per use. }} Navigation Category:Move List Category:Gogeta (SSGSS)